


BiruWhis Week 1

by BiruWhisWeek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beerus/Whis - Freeform, Dragon Ball Multiverse, M/M, Tumblr, Twitter, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek, biruwhisweek1, no fic here, not an actual fic, prompt list, prompts, whis/beerus - Freeform, whisxbeerus, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiruWhisWeek/pseuds/BiruWhisWeek
Summary: BiruWhis Week 1 2021
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	BiruWhis Week 1

Sunday, February 14: Valentine’s Day / Chocolate / Love Confession 

Monday, February 15: Swap / Meeting the Family / Wine Tasting 

Tuesday, February 16: Catlike / Past / Breakfast in Bed 

Wednesday, February 17: Murder Mystery AU / Not What it Looks Like / Wager 

Thursday, February 18: Premonition / Any AU / Physical Affection 

Friday, February 19: Pizza / Outfits / Thank You 

Saturday, February 20: Forbidden / Sick / Evil 

Rules:

  * NO INC*ST OR UNDERAGE! Anything of this nature will get blocked 
  * Tag your stuff properly/if anyone asks! It takes two seconds to tag a trigger rather than hours to argue about it 
  * Can be art or writing! Can be NSFW or SFW! We love to see it! 
  * The hashtag on Tumblr and Twitter is #biruwhisweek1 so you can tag your creations with this and we will reblog/retweet it to the official blogs! 
  * There are three prompts for each day so you can pick and choose which one you want to use, or combine some or all of them! You do not have to do every day or every prompt to



[Twitter](https://twitter.com/biruwhis) | [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/biruwhisweek)


End file.
